


Bat Trap

by FrenchRoast



Category: Batman Begins (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchRoast/pseuds/FrenchRoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Batman/Bruce Wayne, Dr. Jonathan Crane/the Scarecrow. This is a short little fic in thanks to ima_pseudonym's help finding my video I lost. The request was "creative use of a straightjacket," and hopefully this works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bat Trap

The Scarecrow waited, perched atop a ledge of Wayne Tower. Any minute now, the Bat-Man would be making an entrance. The plan was simple, and he’d already done the first part—set off the alarm. Now the Bat-Man would arrive alone (as always), and Jonathan Crane would soon after have him at his mercy.

Jonathan Crane wasn’t feeling particularly merciful today, either. His toaster had died just that morning, before he’d had a single slice of raspberry preserve slathered goodness.

A black tank arrived on schedule. The Bat exited, obviously unconcerned about double parking fines. The Scarecrow jumped, straight-jacket in hand. He netted the Bat as easily as one might catch an STD—that is to say, with some pleasure and little difficulty—though through the straight-jacket, the Bat-Man struggled to free himself.

“Not claustrophobic, I hope,” Dr. Crane said as he secured the jacket, wrapping the Bat tightly with the folds of fabric, even as he cinched the straps. The top of the jacket was just low enough for the Bat-Man’s head to poke out. “Much better.”

“So it was you, Crane.”

“My, you’re _terrifically_ perceptive, aren’t you, my dear Bat?”

“What do you want, Crane?”

The Bat’s captor raised an eyebrow at the second use of Crane. Repetitive bugger, the Bat. “I think the answer to that is obvious to a perceptive guy like yourself.”

“Crane, I—“

“It’s Scarecrow, if you _don’t_ mind,” he said, cutting in. “We’re going to your Bat Cave now, and we’re going to shag until you go mad with ecstasy, my little toaster strudel.”

“You need medical help, Cra—er, Scarecrow.”

“You’re right, Bat.”

“I am?” he asked, bewildered.

“Of course. I know I need help,” the Scarecrow said with a wicked grin. “And the Bat-Man is just what the doctor ordered.”


End file.
